Jurassic Avatar
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: "There is a problem with that Island. It's an accident waiting to happen."-Ian Malcolm. Asami's trying to keep a theme park running, Korra's trying to train an entire new catagory of animals. But when the power goes out, the biggest monster escapes, and free roaming raptors are discovered this biological preserve may be their final resting place. Please RR no flames!
1. Chapter 1

"There is a problem with that Island. It's an accident waiting to happen."-Ian Malcolm

Chapter 1

This was it, this was Asami big moment. The park needed some more backers, Hammond had made sure they would be taken care of, but Kuvira was demanding bigger, scarier, and toothier. And all of those things came with a heavy heavy price. "Okay you've got this. Gene's, funding, marketing. Raiko, Amon, Lin and I'm Asami." Asami said looking at her watch and straightening her black jacket.

Asami Sato hadn't thought she would work her way up to director so quickly, but she had pushed through the ranks of the Jurassic World workers like they were nothing but water. She was young, to young some said, and she held all the power. Okay maybe not all the power, but she did have a lot of it. At least that's what she thought.

Right now Asami Sato was on her way to make sure that Jurassic World would have the funding it needed. Jurassic world was a state of the art park, the latest and greatest in technology and animal care. The motto for the Jurassic park techs 'Spare no expense'. It was a motto Hiroshi seemed to take to heart, which meant Asami had to work twice as hard at her job.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Lady. I'm Asami Sato, welcome to Jurassic world. As you know the work we do here is highly advanced, and it comes with its own costs. We here at Jurassic park are on the cutting edge of scientific discovery. But its time we upped the wow factor." Asami said beginning the speech she'd been preparing for weeks as she slowly lead her VIP guest to the labs.

"Kids today look at a stegosaurus like its an elephant in a zoo, nothing more than a domesticated cow. Ten years ago when we first opened people were over the moon. Dinosaurs hadn't been seen since their extinction, because of us the world gets to view them on a regular basis. Each time we've unveiled a new attraction attendance has sky rocketed, and we're planning our biggest unveil yet….and we're giving you the opportunity to use this to your advantage." Asami said and paused to let her words settle.

"Jurassic World has began genesplicing, with this new technology we can create our own Dinosaur. Let me introduce you to Andominus Rex!" Asami said flicking the screen behind her which held and image of a DNA strand. Asami waited for the news to settle in. "Think of this. Republic Enterprises presents Andominus Rex." She said and smiled.

Raiko stepped forward with a smile. "When will it be ready?" He asked and the others nodded in agreement, although Lin looked a little skeptical.

"Its ready now." Asami said with a wiry smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra was standing looking down into the raptor pens, this was her favorite part of the day. She'd been hired out of the military to work here, her main purpose was to train the raptors. The owners of the park wanted to see just how well the raptors could be trained, and what kinds of things they could be used for. Of course Korra though this was rediclus.

Raptors aren't pets, they are aggressive wild animals. They aren't meant to be trained or given jobs they are meant to eat, poop, and have animal sex. Korra smirked at that thought, all the dinosaurs were girls so there was no sex; but it still made her laugh. "Hey careful over there! These are ladies treat them as such." Korra yelled at Some guys who were smoking near the pens.

Korra rolled her eyes as the guys walked away grumbling. Korra hated having those kinds of guys around, she thought they were useless and wished she could just fire them. Korra climbed the metal stairs up to the observation deck, she needed to run through the training programs. "Alright ladies up here!" Korra called down and four heads popped up from the foliage before. "There's my girls, come Naga, Apa, Papu, Momo, line up!" Korra called again and gave a couple clicks of a dog training tool.

All four raptors came leaping and bounding out of the foliage, snapping and lunging at one another all the while. Once they were all looking up at her and standing in the clearing Korra began to walk, and the raptors followed. "That's my girls! Okay let's have a little game. RELEASE THE HEN!" Korra yelled the Raptors all crouched getting excited. "Find the hen, get the meat." Korra said and the Raptors began to search through the enclosure.

Each time the Raptors got close to the hen Korra would click her tool and the raptors would change direction. They knew that Korra would give them another treat if they followed her paths. For an hour the chicken ran around and the raptors chased it until finally Naga, the lead raptor, got close and Korra didn't click the tool.

There was a final squawk and a puff of feathers and then there was nothing but the crunching of bones as Naga and Papu ripped the carcass in half and practically swallowed it whole. Korra looked down pleased, not that the hen was dead but with how long the session had gone. She clicked her tool and all four raptors lines up where they could see her.

"You are my girls. Apa…" Korra said throwing a wriggling rat to the waiting jaws below. "Momo" Another rat and another snapping crunch. "Papu." This time the rat hit the ground, but Papu scooped it up in one bite and bit down right as it began to screech. "And Naga, this one is for you." Korra said holding the rat for a second before tossing it. Naga caught it and held it for a minuet before throwing her head back and swallowing the still moving rodent.

Korra smiled as she took the stairs two at a time back down to the ground. "You see that Mako?! Best run so far! They are really starting to grow on me. We might even be able to introduce them into the park in a couple years' time" Korra said excitedly as she set up the holding pens for the raptors to come in for their physical aversion therapy. "I really think things are progressing at a great pace! Kuvira and Asami are going to really love this month's projections." Korra said as she laid a rat in the treating section of the pens and opened the gate.

Mako snorted as he leaned against the side of the cage, watching as Papu came into the pen next to him and was instantly locked in so she couldn't move. Mako reached over and light ran a hand over Papu, who's glossed over softly in contentment. "Kuvira's to wrapped up in whatever the hell goes on in her mind to even care about the progress of the raptor project." Mako said not unkindly but in a very bored tone.

Korra rolled her eyes as Naga, Momo, and Apa came into their pens and were locked in. "Hey there sweetheart." Korra said stroking Naga softly. "I guess you're right, but Asami will be happy at least. She'll be able to sell out to her hearts content." Korra said mockingly. It was no secret that she and the busty beauty that ran the park didn't get along. After all Asami understood nothing of what Korra did, and Korra didn't give a raptors ass about what Asami did. Asami never seemed to get that these were living breathing animals with instincts, drives and needs.

Mako let out a laugh as he moved over to pet Momo. "Come on now Korra Asami's got her good points. We wouldn't be able to anything if it weren't for her work." Mako said gently. Korra looked over at him with a roll of her eyes and pointed glare.

"You're only saying that because you tapped that."Korra said with a laugh and cheeky wink.

"I didn't by the way, Asami is….well she…..she swings both ways and I wasn't catching her eye." Mako said and gave a wink to Korra. "But that way you adamantly hate her I'd say you've got a thing for her." Mako said slyly with another wink. Korra rolled her eyes again as she moved away from the pens, Mako doing the same, as she hit the release button.

"Been there, tried that she shut me out." Korra said as they walked back out and made there way over to the jeeps to head back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami sighed as she leaned back in her office chair, everything was just overwhelming right now. Sales were low, expenses high, and her stress level was through the roof. She ran a hand over her hair as she looked over figures and tried to find a way to get better ratings. She had been working overtime lately, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had any time off. This place was draining her life out of her.

Asami closed her eyes and leaned her head on her arms on her desk, she was just so tired. Asami was drifting into a soft sleep when someone knocked at the door. Asami didn't hear the knocking, but whoever it was pushed the door open and walked in. "Sato I've got….." Korra said coming in and seeing Asami sleeping at her desk. Papers littered the desk and table, even the floor.

Korra frowned, she'd never seen Asami like this before. She was always organized, always in the green. Asami Sato was never not collected or in control. But from the state of her office Asami was having some serious problems. Korra frowned and walked over and tapped Asami's shoulder lightly. Asami's head popped up and Asami gave Korra a winning smile. "Korra, what brings you here? Don't mind the mess I'm in a jam have a seat." Asami said rubbing her eyes from sleep.

Korra looked at Asami with a roll of her eyes. Leave it Asami Sato to make it seem like she likes someone she really hates. "Just thought I'd come and give you the raptor reports, I think they'll be ready for integration in two years at most. Honestly I think we can do select guided tours starting in a few months. Open it up as a special excursion." Korra said the last part with air quotes. Asami sighed and started shuffling papers and tapping on her calculator.

"That would be wonderful, I can budget that here, pull this over there….." Asami sighed and leaned her head on her hand. "I think it would be better to postpone the raptors debut till the year after next…..we've got…."Asami sat up and smiled at Korra. "I've got something I want you to take a look at. It's very important, we shouldn't have waited this long to bring you in but Kuvira wanted it to be all hush hush." Asami said standing and teeing her hair up

"Come with me." Asami said opening her office door and showing Korra out to her car, an excited yet nervous air about her. The drive was silent, Asami tried to engage Korra a couple times; but Korra's hostile vibes had Asami clamming up. The yards through the parks jungle was beautiful, thick tall trees of deep tropical greens. It was like a paradise hidden from the rest of the world , no busy streets or villages of people. Simple, clean, and untouched in so many ways.

Korra liked drives like these, where all you heard was the sound of the birds overhead and the soft far off sound of running water. Korra loved taking long walked through the jungles, just listening to the sounds of the world around her. Korra glanced at Asami, she really did look off today. There were bags under her eyes, and the luster that was normally there was gone. Korra's ear burned with a slight blush, not that she had looked at Asami Sato….ever! No way did she like the brainy, hard ass, control freak…stunning, amazingly kind, sexy as hell…what was she trying to say?

Korra took another glance at Asami, for the first time trying to remember why she hate….Mako. That's right she'd been so pissed when Mako and Asami had been together she'd written her off then…but then Mako and she had broken up, Korra had found out that maybe she wasn't so straight. She'd asked Asami out….once. It had not gone over well, mostly because Korra had chickened out and never showed up. Asami had tried to talk to her about it but Korra had shrugged her off, Korra thought that would have driven her away but for some reason Asami still tried to talk to her.

"Hey about that night." Korra started and looked over at Asami. Asami glanced at her a little concerned with a soft smile, but she didn't stop her from speaking. "I'm sorry. I was really stupid and a huge jerk, I was so nervous that you'd said yes I chickened out. But I'm more sorry that I've been telling everyone you turned me down." Korra said with a sheepish smile. Looking at Asami and waiting for the yelling.

Asami looked at Korra and then started to laugh, like the full belly laugh that you see someone give after they hear an awesome joke. She was laughing so hard her eyes were starting to water. "It was you who started that?! That's so funny." Asami went on laughing and Korra just stared at her like she had two heads. Korra didn't understand what was going on, but seeing Asami smile was something she certainly liked a lot.

Eventually Asami calmed down enough to speak she turned to Korra and gave her a winning smile. "Korra." She started and then frowned as she turned back to the road. "I was angry for a while, I really wanted to know what was going on. You avoided me and I felt like it nuts because we work together. But then I kept seeing you smile and laugh and I couldn't stay mad. Korra I let this go so long ago, and I can't believe you're the mom that started that rumor." Asami said with a chuckle. "Korra I hope we can move past this and be friends. You're like the only one on my level here." Asami said with another winning smile.

Korra felt her resolve to hate this woman was melting away by the minuet. Korra put her nose into the air. "I don't think that's possible Miss Sato as I have resolved to hate you for all eternity!" Korra said looking at Asami from the corner of her eye before laughing, Asami joining her. They pulled it together as they arrived right outside a gigantic metal enclosure, the walls had to stand at least 50 feet tall.

"What do you have in there, King Kong?" Korra asked sarcastically and Asami rolled her eyes.

"You are so not funny, and no not King Kong. I'm afraid is much worse and much bigger." Asami paused and looked at Korra carefully before coming closer. "Look I'm not suppose to have you here right now. But…I don't think this thing is a good idea. I can't get anyone to listen to me but this….this monster is dangerous. I want you to see, maybe you can help me wake them up." Asami said with a nervous look in her eyes. "Please Korra I can't get them to listen." She said softly.

Korra smiled and patted her shoulders. "No problem chicka, I got your back. No show me the big bad beasty." Korra said with a wink. Asami looked at her and gave her a slight smile, she wasn't sure if this was the smartest move she could make but she was desperate. Korra noted the nervousness, she'd never seen Asami fidget . "Calm down Sato, we'll work this out together. Our first mission as friend's right?" Korra said and Asami seemed to relax with a warm smile.

Both woman turned as a loud roar sounded from within the enclosure. Korra's eyes widened at the sound. "Wow that is a big beasty." Korra said looking at Asami with a half-smile. Asami nodded with a dry laugh as they began to walk up the metal stairs that lead into a cold computer room. The wall facing into the enclosure was nothing but glass, and one of the panels was cracked; tenderles like spider webs tracing across the glass.

"So this is Andominous Rex, she's not fully grown yet. If what Amon said she's going to get bigger." Asami said already feeling really worried about Korra seeing this monster. Andominus Rex was not visible, there was heavy foliage in the small enclosure all surrounded by thick walls. Deep scratches ran the length of the walls, reaching almost to the top. "Where is she?" Asami asked looking over at a guard sitting in the shadows.

"She's in there, tracker shows she's sleeping. But it's near the back hidden in the brush. Been there since after her feeding." Said the guard looking really bored with his current job. Korra looked over at the guard then back into the pen.

"So what type of dino we have in here? Spinosaurus? Suchomimus?" Korra asked peering into the enclosure. When Asami didn't instantly respond Korra looked over at her. Asami was chewing her bottom lip. "Asami?" Korra asked a little concerned.

Asami looked over at Korra and sighed. "it…..its not…We manufactured it Korra." Asami said nervously in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT?!" Korra asked in shock. "You went and fucking made a Dinosaur?! What the…..Fuck Asami you can't just go making…"

"You think I had any part of this!" Asami said getting angry. "I only found out about her recently! And the only reason for that was so I could sell sponsorships! If I had known how…how aggressive she'd be I would have never gotten involved. I was hired to help keep the park running, keep investors coming; make sure that whatever it takes to make this place the best we've got. I was not hired to lie and get investors to sponsors something that's not even real." Asami said getting a worried look.

Korra sighed and put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Do you know what they used to make th…..her?" Korra asked. Asami took a deep breath.

"No they won't tell me."

"How long has she been in here? How many are there? Has she been outside these walls?" Korra asked in rapid succession. Asami looked at her and then into the cage with a sigh.

"No she's never been outside these walls, 6 months. There were two." Asami said finally.

"Were? What happened to the sibling?" Korra asked already knowing the answer.

"She ate her." Asami said looking at Korra nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm changing the age of two people for this, because I think it will make things more fun!)**

Chapter 3:

Lin sighed as she and her younger sister Suyin stepped onto the boat that would take them to the long awaited vacation. Their mother Toph was supposed to come with them, but at the last minuet she'd bailed and set her daughters alone. Who in their right mind let two young girls go to an island resort alone? Especially one where giant prehistoric creatures were roaming around. Lin didn't really want to be there, she was going because Suyin wanted to go.

Suyin loved dinosaurs, like really loved them. She had little toys, blankets, stuffed animals, books, plus movies and documentaries. Lin loved Suyin, she got mad at her a lot but that didn't change the fact that she loved her. "Look Lin! You can see the island!" Suyin squealed in delight pointing excitedly. Lin nodded but she wasn't really paying attention, she had spotted a handsome young man with dark brown hair grouped in with a bunch of other people that must be his family.

Suyin noticed where her sisters gaze was and rolled her eyes, that was typical Lin for you; she never cared about what Suyin cared about. Suyin was very different from her older sister. Lin seemed to think that the only way she could gain their mothers affection was to follow in her footsteps. Lin was top of her class and training for the police academy. She was the president of the student council, captain of the baseball, fencing, and female wrestling team. It was hard to deal with being the great Lin Biefong's sister.

Suyin was not as glamorous, she was far more free spirited than her sister. Captain of the debate team and a member of the school paper committee, plus co-captain of te cheer squad. Suyin was the most popular girl in school, and not just because she was very pretty. Suyin was very kind and helpful, when new students came to the school she would show them around and help them out until they got the hang of things. If a teacher needed a volunteer to help after class she was the first to raise her hand.

Lin and Suyin were as different as night and day. Lin believed their mother was to easy on Suyin, who often got into trouble because she helped people unknowingly do bad things. No matter what Lin felt that her mother would never be pleased with what she was doing or how impressive she made herself. Lin resented that about Suyin, but that would never change the fact that Suyin was her little sister and she would always protect and care for her. Suyin would always feel a distance between her and Lin, it had been there for so long she hardly noticed it any more. But if ever she needed help or a shoulder to cry on Lin was there, Suyin may never get along with her sister but when push came to shove Lin was at her side.

This family trip was supposed to be the reconnecting vacation that brought the Biefong woman together, but with their mother gone both girls felt an empty spot. "Lin we have to go on everything! After we meet Asami of course." Suyin said excitedly, this time Lin turned and gave her a smile and nodded. Suyin smiled pleased, so long as Lin would give her a smile that she meant Suyin couldn't care if she was as excited as she was.

The boat docked and people slowly got in line to get on the sky rail that would take them to the interior of the island and the on sight resort. Once they were there they would meet up with their aunt who would be acting as their chaperone since there mother wasn't there. Asami wasn't really Lin and Suyin's aunt, in fact there was no family connection at all. Asami was six or seven years older than Lin, and Lin was 16. Asami had been like another sister when they had been growing up, Asami's father was a big wig in the public and Toph spent a lot of time talking with him. It was natural that the girls would spend time together. When Asami had heard that Toph and the girls were coming for a vacation she had insisted on taking care of everything.

It had been several years since either of the Biefong sisters had seen Asami, she was always busy running this park. And after seeing just the little bit they had both girls understood why she was so busy. Once on the sky rail Suyin looked out the window hoping to see a sneak peek of what was about to come. As they passed through giant gates that said 'Welcome to Jurassic World' Suyin couldn't contain her squeal of delight.

Lin smiled and laughed a little, which made Suyin happy. She hated seeing her older sister so up date and miserable. The ride was quick, and the only thing they could see was the giant cluster of buildings that was the visiter center. When the train stopped both girls hopped off and Lin was instantly running back and forth looking at everything. Suyin had no shame in her excitement, it didn't matter that people were looking at her funnily for sitting on a plastic Hadrosaur for Lin to snap a pic. Or that she was bouncing around and jumping like a five year old. Lin wasn't as excited but she smiled indulgently at her sister, happy to see her so excited.

It took them an hour to get to the meeting place, which was inside the main entrance building. Inside was amazing, holographic projectors set off motion sensitive dinosaurs across the room. Kids were squealing in delight as they ran away from Dilophosaurus, and Velociraptors. Giant Handrosaurs, and Tricaratops stood towering over adults as they collected kids and looked over screens of information. Suyin and Lin stood in the lobby looking around.

"Lin, Suyin!" Called a voice they knew all too well. Asami came jogging down some steps and threw her arms around the girls. "Oh my gosh you've both grown so much! Suyin look at you, pretty as a picture! And Lin, my you've got some impressive muscles, think you could beat me now?" Asami said playfuly pushing Lin as she smiled and held up her fist playfully. Suyin and Lin hugged their firend happily. "Where's your mom?" Asami asked a little surprised.

"She couldn't make it, something came up last second and she had to bail. You think you'll be able to hang with us this weekend?" Suyin asked excitedly. Asami frowned and her shoulders sagged.

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got us dinner reservation though! For 8 tonight, and these are for you…" Asami pulled to wrist bands out from her purse and handed them to Suyin and Lin. "That will get you to the front of all the lines. I'm so sorry I can't go out with you, I've got something important going on and I can't…..Korra!" Asami called getting a little distracted and waving with a nervous look in her eyes. Suyin and Lin watched and darker skinned woman wove her wy through the crowds and came to stand next to Asami. "Any luck?" Asami asked in a whisper.

"No, but Kuvira just called in and she'll be here in thirty." The woman said then looked at the two girls. "Hey I'm Trainer Korra, nice to meet you." Korra said holding out her hand to shake Lin and Suyin.

"Lin Biefong, and this is my sister…" Lin said shaking her hand and then Suyin piped in as Korra shook her hand.

"Suyin Biefong." She said with an excited smile. "Are you really a trainer here!?" Suyin asked excitedly. Korra smiled and nodded and then leaned over and whispered.

"Tonight after dinner I'll convince Asami to let me show you my favorites." Korra said with a wink and Suyin squealed in delight. Asami looked at them and smiled as she waved another woman over.

"Okay guys this is Opal, she'll take you around the park. You need anything let her know, you want anything tell her. You are now on an all exspence paid visit. I'll see you both at dinner have a good day, Korra…" Asami said giving the girls a one arm hugged and then motioning for the darker girl to follow.

Opal smiled at both girls, she seemd very friendly and familiar. "I'm Opal Biefong, we're distantly related!" She said holing out a hand. "So how about we check out some of the closer attraction real quick and then we'll go and see the big boys." She said with a friendly smile as she lead the girls out into the park for a day they would certainly never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Korra sat in Asami office watching as Asami pulled file after file from a tall cabinet. She had changed into a deep red shirt and some tight black pants, her hair was pulled back and she was biting her lower lips nervously. Korra was watching her with a heated gaze, Korra had never realized just how fucking hot Asami Sato was. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off Asami's ass, it was so tight and perfectly shaped Korra wanted to reach out and grab it.

"Okay I've gone through every file I have and I've got nothing." Asami said coming and leaning over her desk with a sigh. "I think we should go talk to Zaheer, maybe he'll have some information; that or maybe we can weasel information out of him." Asami said with a weak smile.

Korra stood and nodded with a shrug. "Yeah maybe. But it's my personal experience that you can't get anything out of Zaheer. Plus they didn't even tell you what the fuck that monster is made out of. We've got to find out, I mean animals raised in isolation generally don't turn out well." Korra said simply holding Asami's office door open. Asami nodded and walked out quickly moving into the lab sections with Korra right on her tail.

They marched past crowds of people gawking at dinosaurs hatching, and scientists checking over DNA strands. Asami scanned her card and a security door opened and she and Korra walked into the heart if the labs. Zaheer's office was on the other side of the labs, which meant carefully skirting around the incubators. Once they got to his office Asami pushed open the door and walked in with a smile, Korra following after her.

"Zaheer we have got to know what the Andominous Rex is made of. I can't in good conscious let these people invest in a creature I'm not certain of. That creature is dangerous and we have yet to even try to build an enclosure for her. We don't know much bigger she will get, she is extremely aggressive and overly intelligent. We haven't even been able to put in a handler feeding station." Asami said getting straight to the point. Korra could not stop the smile that pulled at her mouth at the straight forward attitude of her friend.

Zaheer crossed his arms and smiled. "Miss Sato we've gone over this before, there is no need for you to know the answer to those questions. The DNA structure of that beautiful animal is completely off limits to lower ranking personnel." Zaheer said nastily. Korra was about to respond when the door pushed open and in walked Kuvira.

"Good afternoon to all of you." Kuvira said with a smile lifting off some shades as she tossed a pilots helmet to a guy walking in behind her.

"You're here early Kuvira." Korra said coming over and shaking the older woman's hands.

Kuvira smiled and shrugged. "I've got my pilots license I flew myself here…okay almost have my license. Now Asami, my little money maker, why don't you scurry away with Korra and let me and Zaheer talk. We've got some big plans to make." Kuvira said with a smile holding open the door. Asami was about to say something when Korra put an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah we'll get gone, but you seriously need to check out the raptors. They are coming along amazingly, when you finish this meeting come out to the paddock. I'll give you a little demonstration!" Korra said with a bright smile pulling Asami out of the door. "Don't say anything we don't want Zaheer to go getting involved. We'll talk to Kuvira out at the raptor pens." Korra said in her ear as they walked out to the car to drive to the paddock. Asami nodded and bit her tongue in anger, she wanted to get this over with. She was tired of feeling stressed and overworked and worried. Everything about this animal had red flags going off.

"Korra what happened if we can't get them to listen? This isn't some simple minded beast that can be put down with a bullet. That creature is intelligent, fast, and she learns. Not to mention she's worth millions, Kuvria will give the old; 'spare no expense bit' but we can't financially handle the destruction and removal Andominous represents. Korra we could go bankrupt because of this project, they are delving further and further into a dangerous situation." Asami said as she got into the car.

Korra climbed into the driver's seat and reached over and grabbed Asami's hand. "Hey we'll get through to them okay. You and me together we can show them the truth. And if we can't get through to them then…..We'll be here to help clean things up when they hit fan. We've got this Asami, I know that's hard to believe but we do." Korra said giving her hand a slight squeeze. Asami smiled and nodded grasping Korra's hand back.

Korra smiled and got the car moving, forgetting that her hand was holding Asami's. "Korra pull over." Asami suddenly said, her hand pulling out of Korra's; reminding Korra she had been holding it. Korra looked at her and was about to respond. "Pull the fuck over!" Asami said opening the door. Korra was able to slow the car down before Asami was jumped out. "SHIT!" Asami yelled as she ran over to a low laying building made of concrete.

Asami was standing in front of a door that was swinging on its hinges. Asami pushed the door further open and flicked a light switch, but nothing happened. "Fuck my life. Korra there's a light in the trunk can you grab it, plus the tazer? I think someone broke into the power station." Asami said over her shoulder. Korra nodded and grabbed the request items and brought them over. "Okay I'll be back in a few, call for help if I'm…." Asami said but Korra shook her head.

"Fuck no your not going in alone, give me that tazer." Korra said taking it from Asami with a frown. "Lead the way." Korra said finally and Asami smiled and nodded before flicking the light on and descending into the darkness below."Why don't we have lights set up in the station?" Korra asked feeling just a little creeped out in the pitch black surroundings. She reached forward and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder to make sure she wouldn't get separated.

"We do, that's why I think someone came in here and fucked with the station. This is one of the main station grids, which is why we hid it. If I remember the lay out correctly this station runs the electric fences surrounding the biological paddocks. And although the animals have been in their enclosure long enough to not think about the fences, it doesn't mean that today could be different and they'll break out."Asami said softly as they came to metal catwalk and began to balck through pitch blackness, the only light was the beam from the electric bulb in their hands; and it didn't reach very far ahead.

"Who the hell would break into a power station and break the fences? Especially on a busy vacation weekend. People could get seriously hurt if they shut down all the fences." Korra said keeping her ears open to try and hear if anyone….or anything was on the catwalk with them.

"We have enemies Korra. Animal activist that insist we aren't caring for the animals correctly, and that they should be free the roam and go where they please. They believe we are abusing the animals because we own them so they do whatever they can. Blocked the gates of the boarding docks so people can't sail over, send threatening letters, contact government higher ups and make waves. And then I have to come in and clean up." Asami said coming to another staircase and going down it slowly.

Korra was about to respond when a sound hit her ears. She stopped Asami, halting her in her step and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Shhhhh." She felt Asami stiff and saw her eyes get wide, Korra slipped an arm around her waist for compfort. Korra pulled some special goggles from one of her pockets and slipped them on before reaching forward and flicking the light off. Asami became stiff as a board but Korra pulled the taller woman against her tightly and that seemed to relax her.

They stood there in the dark listening, at first to the sound of silence; but then they both heard it….the sound of snuffling breathing. Korra felt Asami quiver, and then she realized she was too. The breathing became louder and as it drew closer Korra felt her panic increase, she knew what kind of animal it belonged to. Korra shifted to in front of Asami and then pushed her against the side wall, Asami didn't fight against the change; she simply set her hands on Korra's hips and pulled her close.

Under normal circumstance Korra would be freaking out at the full on contact she was getting, but the sound of the breathing was getting closer; and she was more concerned with making sure that once they left this building she could have another shot at dating Asami. Korra reached up to the side of her goggles and flicked a switch. Green floresants flashed and suddenly the world was open to her eyes. Asami had invented these goggles just for the animal trainers, although Korra's were the only ones made; she was testing them before the company made more.

Korra stood and waited, how much time passed she would never know; but it felt like an eternity. Asami clung to her back, her hands holding onto Korra's hips like her life depended on it; the flashlight sitting at her side completely forgotten. Suddenly another sound hit their ears along with the breathing, the soft clanked thud of metal as someone….or something walked on it. What ever it was moved quickly, little feet clattering on the metal grating; but it wasn't big enough to leaving huge sounding foot prints.

Korra looked up and down the catwalk for what she knew was coming, and then she saw it. A foot tall Raptor jumped down from a different stair case and landed on the walkway a few feet from them. It wasn't very big, and it had a Jurassic World tag on it. It looked around and spotted Korra and rushed over. Asami had stiffened once more against Korra, but Korra had relaxed somewhat. Young Velociraptors were very sweet and docile. Korra bent down and the young creature hopped onto her hand. "Asami it's a baby." Korra said softly as she little thing rubbed its head against her vest.

Asami shook a little before leaning to whisper in Korra's ear. "A baby what?" She asked in a hoarse nervous voice.

"It's baby raptor." Korra said finally.

"Oh god….."Korra heard Asami say and couldn't help but nod in agreement. "We have to get to the power grid Korra, bring…..bring it with us." Asami said nervously. Korra nodded and reached with her free hand into her pocket and pulled out a capped needle with a clear liquid inside.

"Uncap this for me." Korra said gently and Asami nodded reaching forward and finding the cap and pulled it off. Korra quickly stuck the needle in the baby's neck. It let out a soft yelp but the sedative was fast acting. "Carry her I'll take the lead, hold me hand so we can leave the light off and not attract more." Korra said softly. Korra felt Asami's soft finsgers ghost over her arms as she reached out found the infant and pulled it to her. She cradle the baby like it was precious, carefully tucking it against her chest. Then with her free hand she reached out for Korra. Korra took her hand and wove their fingers together before taking them deeper into the building.

Not to long later they reached the power grid… and Korra was happy Asami couldn't see. On the ground was a body, who it was she didn't know and didn't care. A gate was swung closed, which was the only thing separating five infant raptors from Korra and Asami. The babies were ripping flesh from the body, one stood on the head and was using its long thin nails to scratch at the eyes, tearing the soft flesh; fluid running down as the eyes popped. Korra swallowed nervously, the power grid box had been smashed and the culprit was laying on the floor being eaten.

Korra squeezed Asami's hand and they slowly backed up, the raptors heads snapped up. One jumped off the body and lunged the gate, luckily it was tightly shut; but Korra felt Asami jumped behind her nervously. Korra turned and tugged Asami after her up and back out of the building. Once outside Korra lifted the goggles off her head nad slammed the door back on its frame and crushed it against the building hard enough that it wouldn't move. When Korra turned around she found Asami looking over the infant raptor.

"Korra this thing…..it was made." Asami said gently flipping over the baby and examining it's toes. "WE made her." Asami whispered nervously. "And why didn't we get the power fixed, and what jumped the fence?" Asami asked tucking the baby back against her body and looking at Korra. Korra walked over and put an arm over Asami and guided her to the car, opening the passenger door putting her in and closing it behind her. Korra walked over to the driver side opened the door and got in.

"We have to get back, we have to evacuate the island. And to answer your question the grid box has been destroyed and five more of these babies were there. And don't start about catching the culprit, he's been caught…..and there is no way to question him so let's get the guest to safety and try to reroute power. To the fences. Okay?" Korra asked looking over at Asami. Asami nodded and stroked the scaly head of the baby in her arms.

"Korra…." Asami started trailing off nervously. Korra reached over and pulled Asami's hand into her own.

"It will be okay, they'll have to listen to us now." Korra said gently as the car bounced over the rough roads. "We can handle this…." Korra said trying to be confident, but in reality things were bad, and they were about to get so much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suyin was sitting holding out a hand full hay out to a baby Triceratops, its little beak like mouth moving back and forth from other handfuls. "Lin look at her isn't she amazing!" Suyin asked as the little head moved forward and snatched at the dried grass greedily. Lin smile indulgently and nodded.

"Yeah amazing, and it could be a boy." Lin said looking at her nails bored.

"No it can't, Jurassic World is a controlled environment. Each Dinosaur is bred so that it cannot survive anywhere but on the island, and so they can't breed. Population control is very important in any biological setting." Suyin said knowingly.

"That's really good! I'm amazed at how much you know Suyin! Where did you get all that information?" Opal asked turning away from her phone screen long enough to address the girls. She'd been busy working out meeting and handling some emergency, but she was careful to keep an eye on the girls.

"I have a lot of books. Asami gets me more every Chrisymas and for my birthday. I have every book there is about Jurassic World, and a lot of books in the dinosaurs period." Suyin said proudly. Lin yawned and smiled as they moved along through the park, heading towards a ride called 'Gryrshere.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra wouldn't tell Asami anything as they drove, and the longer the silence stretched the more nervous Asami became. She wanted to say something, she had so many questions, starting with what the hell had happened with the fence. Asami might not have been able to see, but she could smell. She could smell something sickly sweet, and the faint tint of copper. Asami had been around enough death to know that the smell was a decaying body. The power station was hot, it was always hot; so anything insdie that had died would wreak a lot faster.

"Korra…."Asami started looking over at the woman beside her. Korra glanced over at her, she looked a little nervous but Asami was not about to back down. "I know there was a body down there, and I could hear something ripping and tearing….just tell me what you saw." Asami said squeezing Korra's hand. Yes their hands were still together, Asami was just now realizing that. It felt so natural to hold her hand, like a missing puzzle piece.

Korra sighed and cracked her neck with a soft pop. "There was a body down there the raptors, the babies that is, had caught and killed and were digging in. The power grid is fried, took a bat or something to it I didn't see the weapon. The entire bored was smashed there is no way we can use it. And the raptors will attack if we go down there. Asami what does that power section control?" Korra asked nervously.

Asami leaned her head back and laced her finger more securely with Korra's. "The generators 1 through 3, all of which control the fences. We are royally fucked Korra, that grid must have been down for hours the generators will be running down. By the time we get to the control room it will be too late, Generators 4 through 5 will have been exhausted. Everything will begin to shut down…." Asami said in a monotone voice. "When we get there I'm going straight to command to get the alarms going and to get all the rides shut down. I need you to get down to the docks and begin the evacuation procedures." Asami said looking at Korra with fearful eyes.

Korra squeezed her hand as they stopped outside the visitor center. "I got it, I'll get the docking buildings open. Everyone will be safe in there till we can get them all off the island. Once I've got the first three boats on their way to the mainland I'm coming to find you okay?" Korra said putting her hands on either side of Asami's face, looking at her with an extremely serious face. "I'll be back to help you so don't start freaking out." She said with a smile before releasing Asami and walking down the road. Asami watched her go, her heart pounding against her ribs.

Asami watched Korra hurry through the crowd as she made her way to the command center. She rushed through the people, she was gentle as she pushed them aside; acting far to polite. Asami shook her head and turned and made her way inside the building, careful to the bundle of blankets containing the raptor tight at her side. Inside the main room was busy, parents and their kids mingling around.

Asami walked over to the main podium and flicked on the power switch. The music and sounds stopped and people turned to look at Asami. "Ladies and gentlemen due to up and coming weather conditions Jurassic World will be shutting down. If you would all please start making your way to the docks for departure thank you." Asami said and people grumbled but did as they were told. Asami turned to the attendant and gave her a stern glare. "Get that message out into all the shops and all rides. I want all guest and Employees down in the dock buildings. Tell them to drop it all, whatever they're doing forget about it and move." The girl nodded and Asami turned to leave.

"Ma'am can I ask what's going on?" She said in a nervous voice. Asami turned to her, for a second she thought about lying but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Nothing…..yet. Which is why you're going to make that annousment, make it happy, and then you're going to keep making it every ten minuets for the next hour. After that you're going down to the docks to get on a boat, you will not panic and you will not panic others understood?" Asami said sternly. The girl puffed up her chest like she had been given the most important job in the world.

"Yes ma'am!" She said and started to usher people out, making her way to the parks sound system. Asami nodded and moved further into the building, people moving out of her way. Asami stopped in her office and shirked her skirt off, grabbing some spare pants and tugging them on; she was going to need them once things got going. The raptor was starting to wake up, which had Asami feeling more anxious; she quickly made her way back out. The lobby was empty when she came into it And looking out passed the glass doors she could see the crowds of people making their way to the docks.

Asami turned and was about to walk into the labs when she heard the doors open and turned to see Korra jogging in. "Okay evacuations are under way, All the animal caregivers have been recalled and I switched the Rex fence over onto it's own power grid. Hopefully that will give us enough time to get things fixed." Korra said coming over and looking at the animal in Asami's arms. "Nothing we can do about the raptors, their fences are set up alone but I don't want to be on this Island if they manage to fail." Korra said giving Asami a nervous look.

Asami nodded and started walking, Korra in step with her. "Good. The rides are all being shut down and or recalled. All private tours are being checked and refunded. I've got the staff assisting with everything, they have orders to get the guest first and then board the boats themselves; dropping all projects till further notice." Asami said shifting the infant in her arms, it was heavier than it looked. "The inner most labs are still running though, pretty sure Kuvira and Zaheer are in there doing god knows what." Asami muttered angrily. Korra stopped her by getting in front of her and placing her hands on either of her shoulders.

"Asami take a deep breath, no matter what you can't go in there ready to fight. Kuvira will be mad as hell we've started evacuating, just take a deep breath." Korra said lifting a hand and placing it on Asami's cheek and giving her a soft smile. "we have to talk to them like kids okay all sweet and sugar like." Korra said before lowering her hand and taking Asami's. Asami nodded and the pressed on, hands held tightly.

Zaheer and Kuvira were indeed in the inner most Labs, Kuvira was mixing different DNA's on a screen to see what she got. "Zaheer what's all that nonsense going on over the PA? Something about evacuating…." Kuvira said as she looked up from her screen and caught sight of Korra and Asami. "Well if it isn't my amazing Animal trainer and the best publicist money can buy! Do you know anything about….." Kuvira trailed off as Asami held up the infant raptor.

"I issued the evacuation because of this. Kuvira we have young raptors roaming around free, the main power grid has been destroyed and in just a few minuets the warning lights will go off telling us the fences are going down." Right as Asami finished speaking a red light began to spin around. "The paddock fences have just gone down, who knows how long the Visitor center fences will last." Asami said without feeling Kuvira looked horrified, she looked at the infant in Asami's hand like it was the worst news she had ever heard.

"You mean to tell me that…that this thing came from…" Kuvira started but was stopped as someone new stepped in.

"From me. I need some new weapons and this was just the place." Said a new voice altogether. Asami turned and glared, knowing exactly who it was; but Korra was the one that loked most livid.

"Amon you monster." Korra said angrily as the man who wore a mask walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Amon shrugged unhappily as he came closer to everyone. "I made a deal a long time ago and I've come to make good on it. The military had been waiting years for a soldier that could break enemy lines, could bring terror into their eyes with one look. Raptors are just the ticket, they are cunning, fast, strong, everything a weapon should be." Amon said looking at the tiny creature in Asami's arms.

Asami clutched the baby to her chest, the little thing wiggled and got comfortable against her, lifting its head groggily and laying it on her shoulder. "No way in hell are you ever getting this hatchling, or any other for that matter, not so long as I'm the CEO." Asami said protectively holding the raptor as she took a step back. Korra moved in front of her.

In Korra's mind she was in aw of Asami, everything she'd thought about this beautiful woman had been completely wrong. She'd never stopped to think that Asami might care for the animals like she did. Right now all Korra wanted to do was grab Asami, kiss her, and then pulled her out to the docks to escape. But in this moment she knew they both had the same mind set, they needed to stay here and see tings through. Korra was about to respond when the room suddenly went still, and a voice came on over the speakers.

"Mrs. Sato to the control room! Mrs. Sato to the control room! We've got a code….WE DON'T HAVE A CODE BIG ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT!" Said a slightly panicked male voice over the intercom. Asami looked at Korra and then turned and jogged for the door, clutching the baby tightly. Korra raced after her, and was surprised when she heard the sound of other feet thundering after them.

Asami slid her pass and the door opened with a soft hiss. Asami stepped into the darkened room and walked straight over to Bolin, who had sent out the message. "What's up Bo?" Asami asked coming to stand next to him as she looked up at the big screen.

Bolin was clicking furiously but stopped to look at her for a half a second. "Everything. Fences are down at all paddocks, except the rex and raptor's. We've got a sphere that didn't return to the docking bays and…." At that moment the alarms flashed on the screen and the image flipped over to the Andominous paddock. Works were running screaming, at first they didn't understand; but then they caught sight of the monstrous beast mashing through the cracked gate of her pen and bursting through with a below.

Asami felt a hand slip into hers and looked to see Korra staring intently at the screen, eyes wide in terror. Asami turned back to the screen to see the Andominous scoop one of the men up and rip him in half, blood and intestines spilling onto the ground like a flood. The sound was not cut off on the screen so the sound of tiny screams was heard. The Andominous turned and flipped a truck, spotting another worker and bending down and snapping her up with ease, her screams only dying once Andominous swallowed her whole.

"Send out the retrieval team!" Kuvira snapped, everyone turning to look at her. "We trained them for this, nothing we can't handle." Kuvira said like this was the simplest thing in the world. Asami was about to say something but Korra beat her to it.

"They won't be able to stop that thing! I just fucking broke through a steal gate like it was cardboard. They are trained to capture animals that her less dangerous, that thing is smart they'll be slaughtered!" Korra said angrily. Kuvira brushed it off and watched as jeeps raced out of a garage on another screened.

Asami might have said something else if at that moment her phone hadn't gone off. Asami picked it up. "Opla are you…what?" Asami asked as her face went white with fear. "stay where you are, I'll find them!" Asami said hanging up and turning to leave, Korra following her. Opal was waiting in the lobby, her face riddle with panic.

"I was waiting at the exit, but they didn't come back in Asami! I think they are out in the park right now in a sphere!" Opal said running over. Asami nodded and handed the baby to Opal.

"Take him into the nursey, get him food and then get on a fucking boat and get the hell off this island oaky? It's not your fault, go." Asami said putting a hand on her friends shoulder and then walking out the front doors, Korra following after he surprised.

"Stay here and help get everyone out, I've got to find…." Asami stopped as Korra cut her off.

"Like hell I will, where you go I go. You won't last in the jungle anyway, plus I know these animals. If anyone can find a couple kids missing as they look at dinosaurs its me." Korra said puffing up her chest. Asami shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"No because you're…" Korra cut her off again, only this time it was with a kiss.

"Shut up and lets go, when this is all over you seriously owe me a fantastic night on the town. Drinks, dancing, and food. Got it Sato?" Korra asked forging ahead to where Asami's car was waiting for them. Asami nodded and followed after her, more than a little surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin wanted to see thing no one else could. After all Asami had gotten them these super special passes so they should use them. They were out in the sphere when the return call had gone out, but Lin in her stubbornness had convinced Suyin they should stay out a little longer. As they rolled across the field of grazing lizards Lin noticed a section of fence that had been broken down.

She thought it was staged that way, and if it was why not take a look at what laid beyond it. Suyin was hesitant. "Lin I think we should go back, what if there's an emergency?" Suyin whined. Lin turned to her with a smile.

"We came to have fun right? Well trust me! I'll take care of it Suyin, have I ever let you down?" Lin asked with a smile. Suyin broke into a smile as well and shook her head. Lin smirked and took control of the joy stick and drove them through the broken fencing.

The jungle was darker in this section than the girls first realized, and it was incredibly dense as well. But they pressed on, determined to find something of interest to justify having come out here. Lin did not disappoint, after about ten minuets of rolling along they came across a small pod of Ankylosaurus grazing on the bank's of a stream.

"See Su I found something amazing for you!" Lin said crossing her arms proudly. They sat for a minuet before Suyin started to write things down ina little note book.

"Help me count them Lin." Suyin asked sweetly and Lin nodded and began to count.

"1….2…3…4…5…Five Su." Lin said squinting out of the glass to see past the glare of the afternoon sun. Suyin looked up and shook her head.

"No that's six look. 1,2,3,4,5,…6 Suyin said and then looked up, Lin's own head following her lead. Both girls let out a frightened scream as the peaceful scene of the dinosaurs grazing was broken by the loud roar of Andominous Rex.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Asami was really happy she had gone for the 4-wheel drive on a jeep, she can't imagen how her little smart car back on the mainland would handle any of this. Korra was driving, Asami figured she'd know the best places to start. They were starting along the main path for the Sphere tours, which was a huge open game trail where the dinosaurs' liked to graze. They were climbing a huge hill, Korra was hoping they would be able to see out far enough to spot the kids with ease.

As they reached the top Korra stopped the car and both woman looked out in horror. The game trial was empty, except for the large dead bodies of the sauropods. Korra got out of the car, Asami following after her. There was no sign that the sauropods had been eaten, they had just been killed for the hell of it. The one right in front of the car lifted its head wearily; it wasn't dead yet. Korra walked slowly up to its head and gently bent down and stroked the poor creature's cheek.

"Easy now sweet one." Korra said softly as she kneeled down and pulled the sauropods head into her lap and held it. "Just close your eyes it will all be over soon." Korra said sweetly. Asami came over and laid a hand on the warm side of the dying animal. As Korra tended to the slowly fading dinosaur Asami looked out over the field where other bodies littered the ground.

"What kind of monster would do this? It didn't even eat them it just slaughtered them." Asami said in horror as she looked out over the. Korra was suddenly beside her.

"Andominous Rex, the monster this park created. It's not hunting for food it's hunting for sport, and it seems to be having a wonderful time." Korra said in a sad soft voice before turning and walking back to the car. Asami trailed after her as they got back in and drove off. Korra pulling a gun from the back seat randomly.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Asami asked as she looked into the backseat and noticed a bag and several more handguns. Korra looked over at her with a sly smile.

"Put them in while you were inside, I thought we might need them. Didn't think you'de have a…problem." Korra finished as Asami reached into the backseat and grabbed a gun. She checked it over before dismantling and redoing in a matter of seconds."Damn." Korra said eyes back on the field in front of them. "I was not expecting Rambo Sato over there." She said with an impressed chuckle.

Asami shrugged and looked straight ahead. "When I started working here I took some lessons. I thought it might be important to know something about guns, and fighting, and survival. You could say I'm a little overly prepared for the worst." Asami said without a smile. Korra looked over and then reached over and took her hand. Asami turned to look at Korra in surprise.

"No such thing as to prepared, and we will find them; don't worry." Korra said giving Asami's hand a squeeze before letting it go and stopping the car. "Well well that could be why they didn't come back to base. Damn hammer tails have busted the fences again, I swear they are such fucking gluttons. Can't be happy with the food over here have to get everything on that side as well." Korra said putting the car in park and shutting it off. "We'll have to go on foot from here, I don't want to alert anything in there that we're here." Korra said with a sigh.

Asami nodded and opened the door, making sure to keep the gun at the ready. It may not do much but it made her feel a little more confident. "I did not wear the right shoes for hiking." Asami muttered looking down at her slightly heeled shoes. "Oh well lets dive in." Asami said moving forward and carefully crossing into the jungle on the other side of the fence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin crouched low, her body scraped and bruised from climbing up to this tiny cave. Suyin was lying beside her, she hadn't said a word in some time. They were hiding because that giant monster had been out there hunting them. They had managed to escape by jumping from a water fall. Once they had gotten out Lin had noticed the ledge in the rocks and they had climbed up here to hide, hoping the water would be a good concealment.

"Okay Su we've got to get going." Lin said stretching her sore legs. The climb up had been hard, Suyin had been in shock so Lin had carried her up here. Her hands were littered with tiny cuts, and her entire body was covered in a fine layer of mud. Suyin shifted a little as she sat up and moved forward, even though she wasn't speaking she was still in control enough to move.

The climb down proved to be incredibly painful for Lin, the cuts stung and burned as she grabbed at the rocky hand holds. Su was climbing down beneath her, Lin thought it would be better that way if anything came along Suyin could hop down and hide while Lin distracted whatever it was.

Suyin plopped down into the dirt with a soft thud. "You okay Su?" Lin called softly as she gripped the stones for dear life. Suyin looked up and nodded before moving to crouch in some bushes. Lin nodded and continued her slow climb to the ground, her mind reliving what had happened not even an hour ago.

They had screamed and the dinosaur had lunged forward, blood had splattered across the ball. It dripped down onto the dirt as the girls tried to get away. The pushed forward but an Ankylosaurs swung its tail, smashing into the ball and knocking it off track. The girls hung upside down, strapped into their seat as another tail swung and they went spinning again. Suyin was screaming, and she had a scratch running down her cheek.

When the ball stopped they were sitting upright and two large bodies were lying in the small valley. The Andominous turned its head and lunged at the girls, cracking the ball like a piece of candy. Luckily it got stuck on the metal framing; giving both girls enough time to unclip and scurry away. They were at the water fall when it finally reappeared. They leapt into the air and prayed…

That was all Lin really remembered, she wasn't sure how they got up into the cave or how she got the cuts on her hands. Suyin had a long cut on her cheek, but other than that she was physically fine. "Su come out." Lin said in a whisper looking around. Suyin popped her head out of the bushes and watched her older sister. Lin knew she needed to get some of the dirt out of the cuts so she dipped them into the water; hissing at the burning the water brought on.

Lin turned back to her sister and offered her a hand. "Come on Su we've got to find someplace safe. We've got to let someone know we're out here. Asami will come for us, she just has to know we're here and she'll come save us." Lin said as Suyin nodded and took her hand. "Come on we'll follow the river, hopefully that will lead us somewhere." Lin said and they started to walk, following the course of the river.

"If I remember the maps of this place correctly there's a compound near the river, the old park buildings. We might be able to use a phone there." Su said squeezing her sister's hand as they stumbled along the river bank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jungle was incredibly dark, and they were making slow progress. Korra insisted on them moving as slowly and quietly as possible. Korra had the gun trained ahead of her, Asami's was lightly holding onto her jacket and she moved behind her. Thye had been following the trail of the sphere for nearly an hour now. They had heard the Andominous bellow not to long after coming into the jungle but they had yet to spot it.

Asami was about to say something when the radio clipped at her side cackled to life. "Asami come in." Bolin said over the static and Asami fumbled with the stupid thing, crouching into some bushes for safety. She quickly turned the volume down and then clicked the side to speak.

"What is it Bolin?" Asami asked breathless.

"They've dispatched a retrieval team. Zaheer wasn't going to tell you, I think him and Amon are in on something. But I can't let you guys just sit out there. Stay out of the old compound sector, that's where it was last spotted; that's where the team is headed now." Bolin said and Asami chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Okay thanks Bo, keep us updated. We're going to keep following the trail of the girls, tell Opal not to worry….and Bo?" Asami said coming to the end and looking at the radio like she could see him.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Soon as you can get out. Get off this fucking island and get help." Asami said softly.

The radio clicked off, Asami wasn't sure if Bolin got the message or not; but that didn't matter. Asami reattached the radio and looked at Korra who was crouched next to her. Korra leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "We'll find them and everything will be fine. Now let's get going." Korra said standing and moving further into the darkness. They had not gotten much further when they stumbled upon a scene out of a horror film.

Two large Ankylosaurs bodies laid shrouded in the dark shade of the trees. Whatever had killed them had played with them first, tearing them apart while they could still feel it. Blood stained the dirt below, making a mucky orange tinted mud. Asami gasped and ran over to the cracked sphere which laid in shambles, with blood staining the outer shell. Korra walked over and looked around and spotted the footprints leading off further into the jungle.

"Come on they're still alive and they went this way!" Korra said rushing ahead at a much faster pace. Asami followed after her, shoving plants aside to keep up. The tracks stopped at the waterfall, Korra looked down and smiled. "Smart girls, they jumped to safety." She said before turning and moving down to the river bank. The climb down was steep, but both woman took their time and were careful. Korra found two sets of prints leading off deeper into the new section of jungle. "Well shit." She muttered checking her gun over.

Asami didn't asked what the oh shit was for, she knew the lay out of the park well enough to know exactly which direction the girls had started off in. "They're heading for the old compound. The site of the original park." Asami whispered in a horrified tone. "That's where Bolin said the team was going, where the Andominous was headed." Asami said looking at Korra, hoping she would tell her that was wrong.

Korra nodded her head looking grim before turning to Asami with a serious face. "Go back to the car and to the cont….." Asami shook her head cutting Korra off by holding up a hand.

"Hell no Avatar. We started out on this as a team and there no way I'm going back. Those are my ki…friends kids out there. I won't go back without them." Asami said firmly. Korra smiled and reloaded the go with a cachacking sound.

"Well then Miss Sato let's go find those two. By the way you owe me a steak dinner." Korra said with a wink trying to lighten the mood just a tiny bit. Asami snorted and shook her head.

"If you help me get everyone to safety, and get this park back under some kind of control I'll not only get you a steak dinner but give you a fucking lap dance." Asami said with a snort. Korra looked at her carefully and then smiled.

"Deal." She said moving ahead into the dark foliage. Asami looked after her surprised.

"Korra wait I wasn't….." Her voice died as the jungle sucked them into it's dark dangerous depths.


End file.
